Fighting For One
by Nogitsune Krist
Summary: Kagome, born and raised in the world of the demon hunters, suddenly gets kinnapped by the three of the most feared demon theifs. While her sisters seek out for her, she tries to live the torment she suffers. But not everything is made on accident.YYHxIY
1. Default Chapter

~* Prologue *~  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own.  
  
QN: He he, starting another one. This first chapter is gonna be the girls P.O.V  
  
~~~~*  
  
It's so cold. It's so cold. It's dark and drew. I would expect as much from a forest, but this forest is very different from others. This one doesn't have a heart. It's icy, unhappy and motionless, just like a single block of ice. The forest sighs in despair by having wind blow through its branches. I slap a branch away. It's thick, too.  
  
A girl at the age of sixteen of seventeen walked through a small Katna Bush. It was a plant that observes other life forms except humans. The girl was tall and had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail; she wore black armor and had a black bandana around her forehead. She was walking through a really thick forest.  
  
I bend down to get a better look at a footprint I had just found. It looked like a human track, but I know from experience that it was not. I smirk, ice flowing on it. Just the track I have been hunting for.  
  
My sister is also looking for the same tracks, well, not eligible sister but she comes very close too one. She went South to try and find the same track, but I am the better tracker than she is so I chose the right way. East. It only makes sense since all of the attacks have been coming from that way. She doesn't exactly keep track with news; she just reads, grabs her weapons and disappears. She's very strong and very proud. Like me, hunting, fighting and killing demons is her life.  
  
My other sister however, (not real sister) does all she can NOT to fight. Instead she studies and is a potroler. A person that helps to solve stuff like wars and other things like that. I try to talk her out of it but she refuses to give up. 'Education tops fighting in the most unique ways.' Her voice repeats in my mind. My sister and I gave up a while ago.  
  
I sigh as I stand up. I also have a younger brother. He lives in a different village because he needs to be taught how to fight, so we rarely see eachother, even if we do we are on business or......Well, business. So we are vaguely aware that the other exists. The same thing is with my fighting sister. Her brother and her are closer than my brother and me though. I wish me and my brother can be close but we are to busy to even get a good glimpse at eachother so well, oh hell, we barley know eachothers name were so far apart.  
  
I see an entrance to a large clearing and see the tracks leading towards it. I follow the tracks. Surely they would not be as stupid as to leave their trail marks in an open clearing, would they?  
  
Tracks are spread everywhere. I sweatdrop. Apparently, they are that stupid, either that of they are pretty cocky. I hate that, demons, monsters, and sprites thinking they all on top. Well they aren't! And I'm gonna prove it today, by capturing the best of the best demons. They are pretty strong and I will probably get hurt doing this, but that's my job.  
  
I smirk.  
  
Correcting evil demons and sorts is what I live for, after all, I am a demon hunter and my name is Kagome Yesigo.  
  
~~~~~* So, what do you think? Review please.  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


	2. Fire, Ice, and Lightning all in One

~* Chapter One ~*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so shoo!  
  
QN: Hey y'all, anyway to whoever said that I had the wrong name this is why, in this fic there is a specific reason too why her name is Yeisego, can't tell you why though. There will be no votes either.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Kagome thumbed down on a rock that she found in the middle of the clearing. She immediently regretted that as her eyes widened. She yelped and scrambled too her feet.  
  
"Oww......" She groaned as she rubbed her bottom and glared at the sharp rock. She sat down with more caution and plucked her leg across her knee and rested her elbow on the middle of her leg. She huffed as she was trying to do perfectly before but got a big bruise on her butt instead. She blew her hair out of her eyes but it just, silently, floated back in front of her face.  
  
'Either they are geniuses of just plain stupid'. She thought. She looked around the clearing and sighed. After she had found the tracks, there were too many to identify which ones were old and which ones were new. She ended up looking for over three hours and she was not too happy right now.  
  
She showed her frustration by punching the rock. Not a good idea. Kagome yelped AGAIN and glared at the rock AGAIN. She put her hand in her mouth and sucked, she winced in pain. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs Indian style. Anyone that looked at her would have thought she was thinking, they would be correct.  
  
'This is SO stupid! I can not even get one track without other tracks trampling over it!' she thought, very irritated and edge. 'Hopefully sis is doing better than I am. This whole sisterhood stuff is getting pretty old though, not that I'm complaining, wait! I am complaining' Sigh, this whole sisterhood thing is giving me a headache.' She rubbed her temples to prove her point.  
  
In her village, people that are born on the same day are considered very lucky. When Kagome was born, she was born on the same day as her sisters Sango and Keiko. When a child is born on the same day as two others are, people believe that the gods themselves brought them forth to do many great deeds. Kagome was one of those who were believed to be ones with great potential. For Kagome, Sango and Keiko though, that was all a bunch of bull. They were happy non-the-less that they were considered sisters though. They all grew up together and were the only ones that they trusted the most. You could never be to careful.  
  
Last circle, brought nothing but bad luck to a certain fellow villager. A girl (Kagome, Sango and Keiko did not know who) had a mother that she had trusted most of all. She thought that her mother was the best of the best. She was wrong. One day, her mother came in and took care of her all day, rubbing, hugging and all of those stuff a mother would do to love a child most. The girl wanted nothing more then just to have this day last forever.  
  
When that girl woke up, though, she found her mother gone. She looked all over the village but no sign of her mother existed. It was like she disappeared. She just got up andvanished. When she a finally asked the village head man when her mother was, the man looked at her, pitied her and told her her mother had left for another man.  
  
The girl cried all day, that Kagome could practically hear her from across the village. Kagome pitied her. That day, that one moment her mother was kind and nice, had disappeared. That one moment was to pay the little girl for when the mother ran off.  
  
Kagome smiled. She (Kagome) and her 'sisters' however, did not need that to tell them that it was bad to trust, they knew since they were children that they should never trust anyone but people that they know will never betray them. Kagome and her sisters stopped trusting her family when they were five years old; they never showed that to their family though. They just went on living as though they DID trust them. They just trusted themselves.  
  
They trusted their brothers too, yes, but they were also cautious. They did not need to get close; they were already far as they could get. Kagome sighed and stretched. When she thought that her sister Sango and her brother were close earlier, she meant they were as close as they could get. They were close enough to hug and greet each other and smile and share words, but that's as close as they are. Non to close. Keiko did not need to have any brothers to worry about, she had non.  
  
Kagome thoughts wandered back to her family. Her family. She knew not to trust them. In her village, girls are rare. When both boys and girls are born, they are kept. When girls are born alone however, they are killed. Either that or shunned. Girls born alone are believed to be bad luck. It was a stupid rule, but it was the law.  
  
When Kagome was born as three, they were kept. They all held crests for girls that are born in three. They were the Elemental Sisters. Kagome fire, Sango lightning and Keiko water. It really fit. Kagome had a fiery attitude, Sango can shoot bad and good remarks at people and score and Keiko is very peaceful like the calm water but she can also turn tidalwave.  
  
'It was better than being shunned atleast.' Kagome thought as she walked around. Girls, who are shunned, are worst than being killed. Nobody looks at you, if they do they shoot glares or snarls are spit at you. They run into you and never apologize, and they even beat you up. It was the worst treatment. It might just be better to stay inside the house, curled up in a bundle of blankets hiding under the covers. From the people, the sun, and the truth that you are shunned and not liked.  
  
It was bullshit, yet amazing. Kagome scowled at a pond that she had come by. She wound never run. She'll fight to the end. She'll survive. She'll never run under the covers and hide from what people call reality. She and her sisters will be all right.  
  
Splash!  
  
Kagome slashed at her reflection. People may be girls but they are still human.  
  
People are still people, no matter how rotten or stupid they are. A voice repeated in her head.  
  
She had heard that from the old maid. She was the only person besides her sisters that Kagome trusted. Actually, her quotes were the only thing Kagome trusted, not her herself.  
  
'She says that, but she does nothing and lives by our village ways.' Kagome's inner voice whispered. Kagome scowled again. 'If she really meant what she had said, they why does she agree with our village? She doesn't understand that there are times where we are neede, where everyone is needed.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. She smiled. She had been thinking so much that she had forgotten that she was here for a second. That happens sometimes, to everyone.  
  
" 'People are still people, no matter how rotten or stupid they are'" Kagome repeated. "Does that mean that those that I am tracking are still equal?" She asked the Heavens, wondering if they can hear her.  
  
She got her answer later, but when she turned around she saw the thing that would answer her question, unintentualy. But that's another chapter, for now-  
  
"AH!"  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
Well, that's it. There hasn't been fighting yet, next chapter. This chapter explains a few things so don't be mad.  
  
Nogitsune Krist ~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


	3. Idiotic Demons

~* Chapter Three *~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
QN: Ha! Bet 'cha thought that I wouldn't continue this story, huh? Any way the reason I didn't write this one in so long was cause I did not have time, I had to update every other story cause I actually REMEMBERED the plot, this one I had some trouble with. ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome yelped and moved to the left as a clawed hand came crashing on the green grass turned brown, due to the dirt that rushed out of the ground from the silver hand. Kagome quickly regained her breath and moved just in time to dodge another blow to the ground. She quickly used her right hand and pushed the off the ground before she could bang her head on the cold- hard floor. She landed flat on her feet and quickly shifted her head so she could look clearly on her opponent.  
  
Her eyes etched with disappointment, as she found not the one she was looking for, but the so-called sidekick. She frowned and looked at him, glaring at him as she did so.  
  
The demon, look-a-like human, had no shirt but black pants that hugged him at the waist but was loosely worn from the upper thigh and back ankles. He had long black hair, the only thing that was suggestive he was a demon was his markings on his middle waist and the hair on the top of his head looked like a crows nest. Kagome covered her face with her hand and turned her head slightly away in dismay.  
  
"Figures," she muttered to herself. "I ALWAYS have to chase after the sidekicks." Dumb luck, she supposed, or else his demon sense let him catch her words however and his eye twitched in anger.  
  
"You calling me the sidekick!?" He bellowed, and there was no need for demon ears cause Kagome had to cover her ears to keep them from going deaf from the loud sound. Silently, Kagome wondered how his 'friends' had been able to stand him. She just got to meet him, but she could already tell he was going to be a pain in the ass.  
  
'Or tail,' she added silently while studying the demon further. 'Is this guy just stupid or...stupid? I just called him the 'SIDEKICK,' she mentally held up two fingers and bent them forward two times when she thought sarcastically 'sidekick', 'Cant he hear? HE'S supposed to be the demon.'  
  
"SUD'DAP!!!" Apparently, she had said that out loud. 'Oh, joy.' She thought sarcastically and turned to him. 'Long hair, chest markings, no shirt? Must be the demon, Yusuke, was his name, he's probably second.' She noted silently.  
  
She took stance as he smirked.  
  
"Think a human can defeat me? Human MEN can't even touch me, you think a flimsy little girl about half my age can make a difference?" His smirk widened as he sensed her rage.  
  
'Oh, I'll teach you that THIS human girl can make a BIG difference.' Kagome growled. "Try me, baka demon."  
  
Yusuke growled and launched himself at her. "Fine, but don't go crying mercy when I tear you into shreds!" He snarled.  
  
"Not likely!" She cried and rushed forward to meet him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Some miles away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sango sighed, exasperated as she plopped herself on a rock. More graceful than her equally aged sister. Usually, it was their sister Keiko, who was the graceful one, but Sango checked and did not want a huge bruise on her ass in the morning. Sango sighed again and plopped her hand on her knee and her head in her palm and sat still for a few minutes as the wind blew some strands of her hair away.  
  
"Ploom!" A tiny voice growled, from the ground. Sango gasped and looked to the ground. There a little what looked like a dolphin and a dragon mixed together looked up back at her with longing, anxious eyes. Sango quickly had it on her lap and petted its tough, shinny skin. The 'thing' buried itself in its tail, like a fox.  
  
"I'm sorry Misao," she cooed as she continued to pet it. "I'm just so, bored, all morning we've been looking around the forest and no sign of that demon!" Sango sighed again. They sat there for a few moments, enjoying the soft breeze, but like all peaceful times/moments, it always has to be interrupted.  
  
From a little of a eight of a mile off, a voice called, "SANGO!?! Where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" Sango called back. She did not need to know who was calling her, she already knew.  
  
Keiko.  
  
The last of the elemental sisters. See, when the elemental sisters are chosen, they were separated into three elemental signs.  
  
Fire.  
  
Thunder.  
  
And water, or ice.  
  
Kagome was fire, Sango was thunder, and last but not least Keiko was water or ice, but she is know as water since ice technically comes after water freezes. Coming with the elemental signs were the elemental animals. Misao was one of them, and as you probably already guessed, she belonged to Sango. They are mixed and Sango got the water one. When she was born they confused Sango with water so gave her Misao. It wasn't till she was about five, they found out that Sango used the thunder element and not the water element, but Misao had already grown accustomed to Sango and would not leave her. So, they just left them be, because when they the villagers tried to separate them, they just ended up almost drowning or all washed up, if you know what I mean.  
  
But that was another story, let's get back to the current one...  
  
Out of the bushes, climbed out a very red-cheeked, sloppy-haired Keiko. Gashiho trailing right behind her. Gashiho was tiny, a cross between a dog and a dragon, all of their elemental animals were crosses between dragons.  
  
Gashiho had long brown fur about adding five pounds to him, sharp fanged, and long tailed. He had three collars, on his neck, stomach and the beginning of his tail. He was the REAL thunder element. The same thing happened to Sango as did Keiko, Gashiho could not leave Keiko, even though Keiko paid absolutely no attention to him, he still could not leave.  
  
Keiko spent more time studying than she did training or paying attention to him, but he didn't mind. Sango and Kagome did not know why he still hung around, it was a mystery but all they could say was he was very loyal.  
  
"Where the HECK were you!?" Keiko raged. Sango inwardly cringed, the next thing scarier than Kagome's temper, was Keiko's. No wonder she was chosen to be Kagome's sister. Sango only wished she could have that temper, but then again...Sango looked to the trounced Keiko. They always got in trouble for it.  
  
Sango sighed as she let her mind wander off and tried to ignore Keiko's ranting, how she is gonna find a man, Sango had no clue of. She let her mind wander off a little.  
  
Kagome, are you having as much luck as I am?  
  
~~~~~~~~*  
  
Done, that was kinda long, I would have preferred it longer but I have another chapter I have to make and I need to go to bed soon, I have to wake up early tomorrow, like at four. So, JA...  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


	4. A Capture, Family Problems?

~* Chapter Four *~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
QN: No note today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"AURRGH!!" cried Kagome as she pushed Yusuke back. Yusuke growled, already tired of this little game and tried to push her back to get her to lose her footing. Its has been thirty minutes since they had met, but Yusuke already found out that Kagome was much more stronger than some 'flimsy little girl' as he so called it.  
  
Yusuke grunted in anger and a little bit of frustration as he found it did not work.  
  
'What's with this woman!? She fights like any real fighter I've ever known! If I don't end this soon...it may be my life.'  
  
"Oh, DAMN!!" Yusuke yelled out as he was tripped under the bottom of his feet. Kagome, while Yusuke was thinking, brought her foot down behind his leg, and tripped him while he was still thinking. The only reason, both of them figured, that it worked was because Yusuke was busy thinking and he was also using his left foot to lean back while his right was in front of them. Kagome knew it was a little like cheating, but from the sayings in the village, it was maybe best did not want to take a chance, especially when fighting any sort of demon.  
  
She quickly brought her hand back, and brought it forward with half of her strength. The impact was fast, but it managed to plummet Yusuke, hard into a mountain that they had suddenly appered behind them.  
  
"Dammit!" He bellowed while he jumped out of the mess and landing on his feet. He rubbed his head and glared at the gawking Kagome. "What the HELL are you gawking at?!"  
  
Kagome was sure that her mouth was wide open and who wouldn't? A demon who got plummeted into the mountain by the second strongest in her village. Sango was the first since she always carried that HUGE boomerange everywhere. But the reason they were first and second was because they almost killed all of the boys that entered a junior tournament, they were laughed at, but when the boys got into the ring, they were practically begging for mercy. To bad for them Sango and Kagome were not very forgiving. A lot of boys ended up in the hospital for a year, but that was the worse they did. At least no one got killed.  
  
They hoped.  
  
So when Kagome saw the demon stand on his own two feet, needless to say she was gawking like an idiot, even when she punched demons they at least had a huge, ugly, purple bruise swelling up on the side of their face. Not that it was easy to see, due to most demons lack of bueaty. Kagome almost snickered at the thought but the situation she was in made her stop before she could even begin.  
  
Kagome quickly recovered and dodged another punch that headed her way, but was not fast enough to dodge a kick that delivered home, right on her rib cage.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she recognized the sound of cracking bones. She winced and fell to the ground but not before using her fist to hold her weight on the ground and her other hand clutched the wound, she pressured it but from the stinging shock she got, she figured that was probably not the smartest thing to do.  
  
Yusuke, from the side, heard her ribs (due to his demon hearing) and winced. Oh, that has gotta hurt no matter what race your from. But Yusuke also smirked triumpitly as he watch Kagome struggle to regain her breath. Even though the impact was enough to send his on edge, he still had no mercy to her, he was used to humans crumpling over and begging for their lives. What surprised him was that she was not begging, she was not even staying down. She just got back up and stayed strong. He could see that she was in pain, but she showed that she was proud and strong by letting go of her ribs, and getting into another fighting position, regardless of the obviously seen pain. A worthy opponite, that she was.  
  
But a human non the less.  
  
Yusuke smirked.  
  
'I will teach this girl...not to ever mess with me again.' He thought menacing. But he seriously doubted that he would meet her again after he was through with her.  
  
He ran forward to meet her as she did the same for him.  
  
"LEARN YOUR PLACE!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
"LETS SEE YOU TRY AND MAKE ME!!" She bellowed back, just as loud.  
  
Their hands meet and it was a battle against strength. Yusuke tried to use his legs to kick, but then tripped trying so. Kagome, seeing the opening, quickly got out her sword and thrust it in him. She knew that he probably won't die from such an attack, but at least it might make him weaker.  
  
Kagome brought back her fist, and thrust it hard on his stomach. He was knocked pretty hard. He went rigid, against her. He was uncouncious. The tired and exhausted demon hunter wiped her face with a quick breath.  
  
Well, she had one.  
  
Now what?  
  
She got an answer from the huge bellow she heard coming from the South.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
With Sango and Keiko...  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"AUUURRRRGGHH! I've had enough!!" Sango bellowed, causing Misao, Gishiho, and Keiko to edge back slowly. This was bad. "FOUR hours of looking, FOUR!! You don't want to add to my anger NOW!" She screamed, trying very hard not to rip her own hair out.  
  
The bystanders swallowed and tried to step back when they all heard a rustle. They all averted there're gaze to the bush and Sango hosited her huge friend over her back, in a battle stance. The others, just stepped back. The next thing that happened, scared the wits out of all of them.  
  
Thud.  
  
The others looked at the body, and they all turned pale.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
"PPOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"BAAAAAAARRRRRKKK!!"  
  
"SHUD'DUP!"  
  
That managed to shut themselves ( Sango, Keiko, Misao, and Gashiho) up. They looked up from the body and saw Kagome climb out of the bushes.  
  
"Jeeze, at first, this was fun, but now its just plain annyoing." She stated, glaring at the all of them as they smiled and sweated at the same time. Sango moved to look at the body, while Keiko just glared back. Kagome, spotting her, mentally groaned.  
  
'SANGO!' she mentally moaned. 'You brought HER along!?'  
  
Before she could moan her complaints further, Keiko spoke.  
  
"What the HECK do you mean!? YOU'RE the one that threw him!! Poor thing probably got busted up!! Jeeze! The least you could have done wa--ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY!!!?!Kago...!"  
  
Her constant babbling was (thankfully) ended by Sango's short gasp. They both looked to Sango, and Kagome watched satisfied as she gave her a bewilded look. Keiko just looked from one sister to the other.  
  
"You ACTUALLY caught him!? Seriously!?" Now that was not needed and Kagome glared at Sango's bold said words.  
  
"What the HELL do you mean, 'ACTUALLY'!?" repeating Sango's insult.  
  
"Well," Sango said slowly, as she realized she may had made the worst girl to have a temper angry. "This guy IS hard to capture, it just seems hard for ANYONE to capture him." Sango chose her words carefully, and Kagome seemed satisfied with the answer because she said she just got lucky.  
  
Keiko must have realized Kagome's temper was short, so she told them they had better be getting to the village soon. It was almost time for the fire in the sky to leave and the black net to come. Kagome and Sango both nodded and carried Yusuke, Sango holding his feet and Kagome his head and shoulders, while Keiko, Misao, and Gashiho lead the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Some miles away, in a dark cave...  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"MASTER YOKO! MASTER YOKO! MASTER Y-!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Oww. BUT MASTER YOKO--!!"  
  
"Shut up! Your constant yelling is enough to drive a 'ningen' up the wall." The dark figure spat out 'ningen'.  
  
"But Master! Master Yusuke has been captured by the Demon Hunters Elemental Sis—ters ...AHHH!!" The servant screamed its last scream as it insintergrated into noting. The dark figure known as Yoko, growled.  
  
"Never say that sickning name, in my presence lesser demon! Learn you place!" He bellowed. Another dark figure came out of the shadows, but unlike the servant, did not bow. Instead, he had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"So what now Yoko? Do we go?" He asked smoothly.  
  
Yoko, growled out, "What do you think? Of course! Lets go tonight, damn him, can't even take care of something as lowly as a baka human!"  
  
The other dark figure smirked. "But it WAS the elemental sisters, I heard they can capture any thief."  
  
Yoko growled, then smirked, "Well just see about that."  
  
And with that, they both disappeared, not a trace of them left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~* Well, that's it. Ja! Till Next time...  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


	5. As Simple as That

**_ Chapter Five _  
  
Disclaimer: **_Go back to the last chapter.  
  
_**QN**_: Same as the last chapter.  
_  
Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the long, dark wood. She looked towards the second cell to the right (NK: Tell me if that sounds farmilier, who ever guesses correct, well, just guess) , there, lay the the unmoving Yusuke, but that was not what she was looking at. She was looking at the animal-like cage that he was being kept in.  
  
She looked away, not bearing to look at it any longer, memories started rushing back to her.  
  
_Ten years ago..._  
  
_She was running, hurring to where the adult's where gathered. Her small little Kimono, wrinkling a bit as she ran. The Night Hunters had just gotten back and everything was silent. Everyone was already either sleepy or in the Hunter's party. It was just perfect to go out in the night in, since it was dark, no one would spot her, and even if a demon where to come, she was much to small a morsel for it to bother eating her. In her torso she clutched a small lamp that was as big as her palm, which was not very big mind you. _

_ She stopped and looked around. 'Uh-oh', she thought,' Am I lost?' She started to panick. The one thing about the line of darkness was that it was so dark, she could easily get lost. Even worse, what if she got lost in a forest? _

_ She started panicking like crazy and running around, when she suddenly saw smoke and a bright light around a small corner. The weight that was on her shoulders, suddenly seemed to evaporate. Her heart was beating like he--lelua, she found them! She peeked slowly over the corner, but to her upmost frustration it was blocked by a huge barrel about two times her size. _

_ Wanting to get closer to see better and watch she slowly crawled over. That was the best about being a kid, she was small and can get to places adults can't and to top it off, if she got caught she could always make up an excuse like 'I wanted to pee-pee but got lost' or 'I lost my mommy!' and whine to make it simpel. _

_ She smiled. _

_ Oh-yeah, she got it all dooo--wn!_

_ She slowly reached her destination and slowly peeked over the edge, ready to make up an excuse or withdraw her head if she was about to be spotted._

_ Kagome watched, as a demon with dog ears, yellow hair and golden eyes, was dragged into the middle of a big circle. He looked horrible, his hair was dragged and looked dull. His ears were barely up, his eyes were dark, tired Kagome supposed, and he was barely fighting back, it was hard to belive that he was a golden receiver. Kagome followed him into the circle, although since she was little, she went unnoticed by the adult hunters and huntresses.  
  
This demon, had gone terroizing a village near by, or so they say.  
  
Kagome watched, wide eyes as she saw the villagers burn the dogs flesh.  
  
"U-U-G-H!" It yelped, as it tried to jump away, but failed due to the villagers tight hold on him.  
  
It whimpered, but the villagers would have non of that, and burned him on the chest. They had ripped open his orange leather vest a little while ago. The dog demon whimpered, pitifully. Kagome watched as they burned him off again, and young Kagome had to endure his tourtous yelps, growls, and whimpers. The villagers finally stopped, and dragged him to the same cell that Yusuke was in now. His head banged onto the wall, hard as the villagers threw him non-to gently inside. Second Cell to the right. It was the most dangerous, probably the most tourtous way to treat anyone.  
  
Inside the cell, there were wards that were put up hundreds of years ago, probably by the most powerful Miko to ever walk earth. Her name was Midoriko, and she was the most powerful Miko of her time. No, probably the most powerful Miko in all the history of Asia. The wards were supposed to make demons suffer, but not in physical tourture, but in mental. When a demon entered, no matter how powerful, or how frightened they were, they would suffer. No one could describe how tourtous it was, all they knew was that when demons, woke up, they actually begged to be realised.  
  
Kagome, looked on, wondering if it was true, but then she saw something. The dog demon, was sweating, huffing, and it looked like he was muttering to himself, and not from the torture he got, it was because of the cell.  
_

_ Suddenly, something tug her hair back as a hand covered her mouth. Her instinc to scream was block. "Hey-wow." The guy calmed her. She recognized the voice to be Shain and she stillied. He let go and smiled at her, his usual happy grin. "What are you doing here?" He asked. A thought suddenly came to Kagome, he WAS a guy, and all boys are required to watch._

_ He must have know what she was thinking and he took her to his side, and watched. Kagome had no need to worry, she knew he wouldn't tell anyone there. She raised her gaze. This was a cruel joke._

_ But in the end, a demon is a demon, and they always deserved it in the end._

_  
10 years later...  
_

_'.... In the end, a demon is a demon, and they always deserved it in the end...'_

Her gaze never wavered as she looked into the lights in the darkness. That saying, was all she ever lived by when hunting demons. _'...A demon is a demon...' _She shook her head.

Kagome looked on. Watching the same cell that caused the dog demon to kill himself, and watched Yusuke with cautious eyes. She was surprised he had not killed himself yet. Since she got to the age of thirteen, she was made to watch the prisoners suffer. The villagers thought it best if she knew the torment she was made to cause. But it was not torment. It was cruelty.  
  
_4 years ago... _

_ Kagome peeked around the corner to get a better look at the new demon that was being dragged into the cell. A snake demon. It looked like she was still struggling with all the strength she still had left and Kagome saw why. Behind her, following about one feet behind her long tail, was her babys. Then she saw it. Sweat formed on his forhead, but he did not cry out. It surprised Kagome, but she soon recovered. Some was stubborn, but he would not last for long. No one did. At least not until they pulled their own hair out._

_Back to reality..._

Surely this demon would not last very long...  
  
...would he?  
  
Kagome's question rang in her head. She thought for a moment, then shook her head, making her terreses fall over her shoulders, and smiled. She'll think of this in the morning. Right now...  
  
A yawn echoed through the pitch black room. Kagome lay down, and was out in a matter of seconds.  
  
Inside Yusuke's head...  
  
_Yusuke whimpered and cried at the same time.  
  
HIM! The great demon thief Yusuke, was crying from a bunch of low life's called Humans. Yusuke stole a quick glance over his shoulder as he kept trying to pump his legs to run faster. They were closing in on him, surrounding him with torches, spears, and arrows. He urged his legs to go faster, but for some reason, they kept on moving slower instead of faster.  
  
Damn!  
  
Was the only thought on his mind, he had to run faster or it will kill him.  
  
He, hee, don't worry, you will die soon enough, don't fight it. Your time has come, just like all of us. A voice whispered in his head. Yusukes eyes widened as he stopped running with a sudden lurch. In front of him was the many demons humans, spirits he had killed in the past.  
  
"Bu-but how?" He stammered a little. His eyes hardened, 'Oh, well, I killed them once havent I? This will be as easy as when they were alive.' Yusuke smirked arrogantly, but what his eyes spotted next, was enough to make his sweat.  
  
Behind them, his partners were smirking at him and growled cockly at him.  
  
His eyes widened at the farmilier whip that reached to him, and threw him over to the humans. He looked up to the towering demons and licked his pale cold lips.  
  
"What... are you doing?" He asked. They growled at him.  
  
"Do you really think that we would stay with a weakling lowlife such as yourself?! Not likely." They growled. Yusukes eyes widened as they handed him over to the humans, and talked something over with them, but it was all a bunch gibberish to him as he fell to a haze of black and purple swirl.  
  
"**YUSUKE**!!" A sharp voice whispered out.  
  
Reality...  
  
**"YUSUKE!!" **_The same voice whispered out harshly and shook Yusuke once more. Yusuke awoke with a lurch. He coughed a few times and held his chest. He looked up to see a shadow, two shadows in fact standing over him. Yusuke breathed. His partners.  
  
In front of him stood in all his glory, a silver kitsune with long silver hair and tall well built body and right next to him stood a dark-ink haired bat demon also well built. They would look like normal humans, If they did not have wings, a tail, and ears that matched elfs and animals. That, was what Yusuke was describing them from memory at least. All he could see was two dark shadows in the night and some bits of silver, coming from the silver fox.  
  
Yoko and Kurounue.  
  
If it had not been for his pride, training and his reputation, he would have smiled up at them. After he awoke, he knew from the looks of things that all of his dreams, had been a illusion. He didn't know what kind of illusion, but an illusion no less. That was the reason why the demons that got captured, never came back, well, alive that is. How it was possible, he had no clue.  
  
But one thing was for sure, he had to make a serious mental note to avoid it. He was sure he was going to remember, because usually a serious mental note, was he would actually REMEMBER it. The rest, he would forget in a minute, maybe even a half a minute.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up and get up!" Kurounue whispered, careful not to wake the human that he smelt inside of the prison like shack. The other two nodded back. Yusuke then noticed that the prison door was open and a little hole was on the side of the prison. He briefly wondered if Yoko dug it and would consider doing it when stealing, but he did not dwell on the subject long and followed the other two demon thief's out.  
  
They all stopped and froze at a murmur that reached their ears. 'That's right!!' Yusuke thought as he turned to face her. Yoko and Kurounue's eyes widened. "Yusuke, come back now!!" Yoko murmured harsly as Kurounue nodded hurriedly when Yusuke started to tip-toe to the human. Yusuke shook his head and kept tip-toeing to the sleeping demon huntress. "Stop! You'll get us all shot!" Kurounue whispered. Yoko glared at him, as Kurounue shrugged. "Its true!" Yoko glared daggers. "Shut it!"  
  
"Stop, you fool!!" Yoko continued. Turning his attention back to the other member. That was most likely gonna get them all killed one day.  
Yusuke ignored the warnings and continued advancing on Kagome. He took her by the waist, and slung her across his shoulders gently. She was light! But not much of a light sleeper. 

Yoko and Kurounue growled softly, and kept on whispering something like 'what the hell are you doing, idiot!?' or 'put her down, dumbo!' Yusuke ignored their threats and escaped through the hole, before they could speak another word of it. It was no wonder they where upset, he is 'kidnapping' a demon hunter.  
  
Even so, he always trusted his instincs when it was important, and now his gut was pointing to this girl. He didn't have a clue what he was doing and was disgusted by his actions, but choked down the pain of even touching this human and escaped into the pitch black warp.  
  
They both groaned in misery. Unfortunatly for them, someone heard.  
  
BAM!  
  
Both the two turned to the open door, to find a girl, the same age as the other girl Yusuke took off with, standing in front. The girl took in the scene with wide eyes, then screamed. Before she could even start though, Kurounue rushed towards her, and knocked her out, repeating what Yusuke did earlier with the other girl. Yoko looked toward him with disgust.  
  
"You too?" He spat with a totally disgusted look pointed towards the girl on Kurounues back.  
  
He shrugged. "Guess its going around." He would have snickered at Yoko's look if he didn't hear shouting outside the hut. From Yoko's look, it seemed that he had heard it too.  
  
They escaped without a sound as Sango and almost the rest of the village boys and men barged in. Empty as a barrel with no water. Sango looked around in panic. From the silence and emptiness of the hut, her fears were realized.

Her sisters, Fire and Water, were kidnapped.  
  
_**QN: **Bum, Bum, Bummmm. He hee, anyway, some of you have read Excuses Bind the Truth, correct? My first fiction, the one I'm not updating at the moment, right? Well I have some problems and need some fans to sort it out. Here's a poll that will decide what I'm going to do next in the fiction.  
  
**Poll:**  
  
Kagome is paired with Kurama.  
  
Kagome is paired with Hiei.  
  
__It will be an alternate ending.  
___

_Kagome goes with Kurama at while Kagome goes with Hiei on (NK: Personally, I think this idea is one that I would like best.)  
  
Okay, Lady Death asked if I could do that, and I think that might be a good idea, until next time, JA!  
  
**Nogitsune Krist **_


End file.
